


Thoughts?

by hyarleyquinn, SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Slow Burn, Would anyone wanna read this?, i might write this if enough people would like to read it, let me know, story idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: ***UPDATEDED QUESTIONS IN CHAPTER 2!!!****Just a quick question for my readers new and old!





	1. Chapter 1

So I recently got an idea for a new story, most likely multi-chapter, as I would like everyone’s opinion on whether it would be something you’d like to see me write for you folks to read or not.

The idea is a medieval Supercorp story, Lena is born a princess of the Luthor kingdom, Kara the princess of the Krypton kingdom, the kingdoms are allies because Lionel is married to a woman who isn’t Lillian. When Lena is a baby she is kidnapped and taken to the evil queen Lillian, who is Lionel’s once lover. Lillian raised princess Lena as Katherine and has her trained and groomed to be an assassin. Both the Luthor and Krypton kingdoms send out search parties for the infant princess, among them are Jeremiah Danvers leader of Krypton’s guard and Hank Henshaw leader of Luthor’s guard, these two get very close to finding Lena by infiltrating Lillian’s small guard but they are found out and imprisoned, with no words from the captions and the rest of the soldiers coming back empty handed the two kingdoms are fixed to give up the search, Lionel’s wife soon passes from her grief and not long after Lionel passes from an illness. A contest is held to crown a new ruler, Lex wins by cheating and lying, drives the Luthor kingdom into despair so deep that the only way to save it is force a marriage between Kara and Lex but this secretly works in Lillian’s favor. The night before the wedding and assassin is caught by Kara and her personal guard Alex, she claims to be the daughter of the evil Lillian but came to warn the king and queen Zor-El of Lex and Lillian’s evil plans. She is not believed and imprisoned, questioned dozens of times, before being left to rot. Kara visits her and secrets are slowly revealed.

It would be a slow burn Supercorp most likely. If this sounds like something you would be interested in seeing from me please let me know with a comment below! Thanks girls and guys!

-Author


	2. I’m writting the story but I need more help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** **UPDATED QUESTIONS!!! CHECK THE QUESTIONS TO SEE IF THERE ARE MORE YOU WANT TO ANSWER!!** ***  
> So I have decided to write the story! (Yay!!) and now that I have I need some help from you folks!

There are a few things I want to hear ideas from you fans, please read the list below and pick which ones you want to answer then answer them in a comment!

 

-A last name for Lillian and Lex that is not Luthor

-A name for Lena’s birth mother (I technically have one but I wanna hear your ideas!)

-The name Lena goes by when Lillian raised her/before she finds out she’s the princess (again I technically already have a name but it’s a bit of a place holder so if you guys have suggestions lay them on me!)

-The Name of Lillian’s kingdom

 

I know there are only three things on the list but please feel free to make more suggestions if you wish, I cannot promise I will use them but I can try! I want this to be a story that you the fans are going to enjoy and feel like you had a part of!

Thanks for your help everyone!

-Author


End file.
